


Sweet Dreams

by GreenSocksXIII



Series: VLD Rare Pair Week Feb 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :D, Lance has a wet dream, Lotor certainly did, M/M, enjoy the smut, it's like 300 ish words of sex, so did Lance, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSocksXIII/pseuds/GreenSocksXIII
Summary: This is literally a wet dream, there isn't really any plot. Just enjoy it.Or where Lance needs to do his laundry, and on the  other side of the universe so does a certain Galran prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet little NSFW piece for the third day of VLD rare pair week. Prompt was Awake/Dreams. I finished this in like 20 minutes at 4 am this morning. Of course the one day I’m done on time, it’s Valentine’s Day. Ugh being single sucks sometimes. Anyways enjoy some pseudo smut you lovely people. It’s my present to you.

Hands settle on his hips. Fingers dig into the flesh there possessive and insistent. A warm mouth trails up his chest stopping only to leave behind bruises and soft aching bites. Delicious friction as they grind together. Stilted moans ring out. Each one is wrought from him by skilled fingers. The comforting heat they are cocooned within intensifies, there’s a fire raging between them. Lips meet, a short lived fight for dominance breaks out. The kiss is warm and wet as their tongues seek to map out every secret inch of each other. The knot twisting in his core tightens, it’s being pulled taught. Too much and it will snap. He’s being pressed back into a pile of pillows. A rumbling chuckle as he grinds on the other’s thigh, as it slides between his legs. He’s pleading. Wanting. The other teases, nails drag down his chest. Shivers run down his spine at the sensation. The other drifts lower. Suddenly, he’s engulfed by a wet heat. His fingers tighten in a snowy mane of hair. A hum of disapproval courses through him from the other. Fingers slacken and he slides them gently across long slightly fuzzy ears. The purple hue of the other’s skin is a lovely contrast to the stark white of the other’s hair. His tender ministrations earn him a rush of pleasure. The knot inside is so tight he fears it will never come undone. His head tips back, his gasping moans only encourage the other. He manages, just barely, to glance down at the other. The other’s mouth is wrapped around his cock, glowing yellow eyes look up at him a smirk in their depths. The knot snaps, and he is lost.

“Lotor!” Lance screams breathlessly as he jolts into a sitting position. His chest is heaving drying desperately to drag in oxygen. His heart pounds against his ribs. Blinking, Lance realizes that it was just a wet dream. To his annoyance he now needs to shower, and do some laundry. Grumbling about the unfairness of the world, Lance makes his way to his en suite bathroom.

In another corner of the Galaxy, Prince Lotor wakes up from a similar dream in a very similar situation.


End file.
